F4 Love Stories
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: These are stories about each members of F4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

Hello everyone, welcome to F4 love files and these are stories about each members of F4 since I noticed that most of the fics here were about either Tsukasa or Rui, maybe there're some of Akira and Soujirou but not that much so I'm making an equal story for each of them and hope you'll like it. First is Tsukasa, then Rui, next is Soujirou, and last but not the least Akira. And you'll find out about their love interest later.

-

"**F4 LOVE STORIES FILES"**

F4 LOVE STORY: **TSUKASA**

-

**Chapter One:** Tsukasa vs. Tsukushi

-

**Disco Bar…**

At one of the tables away from the dance floor was occupied by four gorgeous males, ladies of all ages kept glancing at their way and hoping that they would catch their attention. The people knew about them, they're the F4, sons of the very rich and famous four families in Japan.

The people only see about them was that they were scary, once they saw the F4 they made sure that they were not on their way and that they won't be on their bad side. For girls with different ages they think the F4 were cool and that they were the only guys' worth marrying, for guys they wanted to be friends with F4 to be labeled as cool and maybe when they got close to them they could use the F4 as reference in the future for businesses and as backers, they wish!

On the other hand, F4 might looked cool and compose, but deep inside them, there was a burden and hurt feelings that they were all trying to cover, each one of them had a sad past and until now, no other person comes close with the walls they covered themselves with.

They've been friends since they were just kids' that was why their friendship was stronger than any ordinary friendships. They knew each others' problems and deepest secrets and heartaches. That was why they became what they are now…

Tsukasa for being violent, Rui for being silent, Soujirou for being a playboy, and Akira for being a connoisseur of married women.

But maybe when the right time comes, a special person would come into their lives to make them understand and feel what love is and not only bitterness and sadness…

"Tsukasa, what's with this celebration anyway?" Soujirou asked as he surveyed the place to look for beautiful girls.

Tsukasa smirked as he brought his wine to his lips, "Nothing, my sister left the mansion already to go back to her house at Beverly Hills, that means nobody's gonna beat me and yell at me everyday." Then he shrugged, "I'm gonna miss her though."

"And that means house parties!" Akira added as he clunked his glass with Tsukasa.

"And not to mention beautiful ladies," Soujirou added with a sly smile.

Tsukasa frowned, "You mean we're going to invite gold digging bitches?!"

"Tsukasa, you can't have a party without ladies!" Akira muttered, "What's with the party without people and especially ladies."

"Alright." "Tsukasa said with a shrug.

"Rui, what do you think, speak up man," Soujirou nudge Rui's shoulder.

"Whatever."

"Geez, thanks for your cooperation," Tsukasa mused sarcastically.

Rui started to get up, "Let's call it a night, I'm tired and I want to go home and sleep already," then he started to leave.

"Why you!" Tsukasa said as he walked after Rui, "It's still early, we're the F4 and that means we always have to be seen in one place together."

Akira and Soujirou both rolled their eyes. They both reluctantly got up from their seats and followed the two.

"Man, I never even got the chance to meet some girls." Soujirou said.

Akira patted his friends' shoulder, "You'll meet ladies at Tsukasa's party anyway."

**000000000000**

"Wake up, wake up, Tsukushi!" Yuki chirped as she set the thick curtain aside on the window, "We're going to be late if you won't wake up."

"Morning Yuki," Tsukushi greeted as she sat up from her bed while rubbing her eyes.

Tsukushi and Yuki are living in a semi-huge house in one of the subdivision near Eitoku. They've been friends since childhood and they came from a not so rich family but not so poor either. Their parents' owns some stocks on some business and has some shops and other small businesses, and they're even working at their parents shop after school or when their schedules allowed them to work for some extra cash. Most of the time, they're either working at Yuki's parents' dango shop or Tsukushi's parents' video rentals shop and records bar.

Tsukushi and Yuki's parents' were at the moment out of the country and basking in the sun in Bahamas which they both thought unfair 'coz the two of them were left behind while their parents' are enjoying themselves.

"I already cook us some breakfast since Nelia is doing our laundry." Yuki said as she started to exit the room, "I'm going to take a bath now."

Tsukushi walked out of her room and down to the first floor where the kitchen was.

After some moments, they were both in their Eitoku uniforms and ready to go to school.

"Let's go," Yuki said as she started walking out of the main door.

"Nelia, we're gonna leave now," Tsukushi said in a loud voice as she followed Yuki.

"I'll drive," Yuki said while Tsukushi just nodded and went around the passenger's seat and plopped down comfortably.

They're sharing the white four-wheel-drive jeep with big tires, they didn't bother to buy two vehicles since they've been going around the same places all the time, and if they have some other places to go individually, they made sure to drop the other first to her destination, mostly the nearest one.

**00000000000**

Yuki parked at the nearest lot near a navy blue convertible, grabbed her bag after taking the key out of the key hole, and she jumped down the vehicle and started her step towards the throng of students. "C'mon Tsukushi!"

"I'm there!" Tsukushi grabbed her bag and started to open her side of the door.

They didn't even noticed of the four guys who all stepped out of the convertible next to them, they didn't even care about the bunch of girls crowding the place.

"Hey, Tsukasa, what are you doing?" Soujirou asked while looking down at the crouching Tsukasa beside the driver's seat side outside his car.

"I dropped my keys." He said as he started to get up.

Right that instant, Tsukushi opened the door.

"OUCH!!!" Tsukasa growled as he straightened up as he rubbed his head. The F3 and the girls looked at his direction then to the culprit.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Tsukushi muttered in a hurry as she closed the jeep's door, still unaware that she's in the presence of F4, not that she cared anyway, though the truth was she only heard about them but never saw them in person.

"Tsukasa, are you okay?" Akira asked, while Rui was dialing something on his cell phone but obviously not an ambulance.

"Do I look like I'm fine?!" Tsukasa hissed, then he looked at the culprit, now contemplating what punishment he'll give to her after they red tag her. "You there! You almost put a hole on my head!"

"Gomen, I'm really in a hurry and running late," Tsukushi explained with a sweet smile, a smile that could melt even the hardest of feelings, or so she thought. Though Soujirou melted his heart the moment he took noticed of the girl's charming smile.

Who is she anyway? Why didn't he notice her before? Soujirou thought.

"Tsukushi, we're going to be late!" Yuki yelled again not far away.

Tsukushi stopped smiling as she saw how pissed the gorgeous curly-haired guy in front of her, since in a hurry, she threw caution to the wind and to get over this mess already.

Tsukasa frowned as Tsukushi walked toward him suddenly, his eyes widened though he stood still as Tsukushi held onto his shoulders and let him lean a little towards her since he's definitely way taller than her. As Tsukasa complied, she rubbed what she thought was the sore spot and then kissed it abruptly after she blew on it. As she stepped away from him, Tsukasa's expression was between shyness and irritation and adds his shocked face and semi-reddish cheeks.

"There, I hope that will do, ja," Tsukushi said as she started to run off towards her friend.

"Hey what took you so long?" Yuki asked.

Tsukushi shrugged before relating to Yuki what happened as they start walking towards their building.

"How could she do that so easily?!" Asai said incredulously. "And to Doumyouji-san!"

"The girl has some guts." Yamano added.

Another one snickered, "I'm sure she'll receive a red tag any time soon."

Tsukasa was still staring after the-now-gone Tsukushi with wide eyes. "Who's that girl?" he murmured.

The F3 were as shocked as he was, Rui even quit talking in his phone to stare.

'She was not even scared when she apologized and when she kissed me', Tsukasa thought, he once again blushed.

"Shall we red tag her?" Soujirou asked as they started walking out of the parking lot.

Tsukasa shook his head dazedly, "No, no… I mean not yet… I'll deal with her myself… maybe she think she's already off the hook since she came to me… I'll still punish her, nobody does that to me and get away with it easily… but no red tag… this is between her and me…"

"Are you sure?" Akira looked at him, "The girl did apologize, no need to hassle yourself."

"I'm sure." Tsukasa said with a smirk, this sure is going to be fun.

**0000000000000**

As the bell rang for lunch time, Tsukushi and Yuki started walking out on their classroom and headed for the cafeteria.

"So, do you think we did fine on our quiz?" Yuki asked as they enter the cafeteria.

Tsukushi smiled as she looked at her friend, "I'm sure we did just f--" before Tsukushi could end her sentence, she end up down on the ground. Someone tripped her.

She looked up as students started to snicker then she saw those four guys again, and as her gaze went not far away from her side, she met those penetrating eyes as if challenging her.

So, that guy tripped her? Ungrateful bastard! After she apologized and kissed the top of his head!

"You!" Tsukushi said as she got up from her position. "You're so ungrateful!"

"Tsu—Tsukushi," Yuki stammered as she recognized the F4.

"He's the guy I'm talking about Yuki." She pointed at Tsukasa.

Yuki almost fainted. Not Tsukasa!

"C'mon and let's buy lunch," she practically drag Tsukushi out of there.

Tsukasa just smirked as they started to go to their official table at the cafeteria.

"That obnoxious guy!" Tsukushi's still musing as they finally bought their lunch and found a vacant table, ironically, a few tables away from F4.

"Shh… they might hear you, especially Tsukasa-san," Yuki intervened.

Tsukushi suddenly frowned, "Why do you look so scared Yuki, what's up with those guys anyway?"

Yuki looked at her friend as if she's gone crazy and didn't know the F4, "Tsukushi, they're the F4!"

"So?" Tsukushi raised her brow.

"You heard many things about them right, and they're true! You're lucky you don't have a red tag yet." Yuki explained with wide eyes.

"Who cares who they are? That curly-haired annoying guy just tripped me! And I tell you this, my friend, no one ever did that to me and gets away with it!" she said with a scowl.

"Don't go looking for trouble now Kushi."

"I'm not, he's the one who's looking for trouble."

-

**At the F4's table…**

"What is she doing?" Tsukasa asked as he took a bite from his burger, not daring to look at Tsukushi.

"Talking to her friend and some angry glance at you and a bit harsh stirring of her mashed potato," Soujirou informed Tsukasa with amusement.

"Really Tsukasa, what's with you asking about whatever she's doing detail by detail?" Akira asked with a smirk as he sipped from his green tea.

Tsukasa gave Akira an irritated glare, "I'm sure her friend's talking about us by the way she once in a while glanced towards us…"

"So the beauty didn't know who we are, ne?"

"Maybe…"

**Back at Tsukushi…**

As Tsukushi once again glanced towards the four striking civilian-clothing guys, she saw the dark short haired one glanced at them as if watching them and then talking to that irritating curly haired guy. Then an idea struck her.

Tsukushi smiled slyly as she saw Tsukasa eating a burger, it's time for revenge! She grabbed the mustard on their table and she started to stand up. "It's payback time!"

"Tsukushi!"

She ignored her friend as she went towards Tsukasa.

"Well well well, look who's here…" Tsukasa said with a grin when Tsukushi got nearer, "Miss me?"

The other students just looked at them with different reactions.

"That girl, she really has some nerves to approach Doumyouji-san! And she's not even receiving a red tag!" Asai muttered with jealousy.

"Maybe she just wants to be close to the F4." A girl named Lyda said.

-

"You wish," Tsukushi said to the grinning Tsukasa, "I'm just here to tell you that you've forgotten to put some mustard on your burger sir." She smiled sweetly before she shoved its content on top of Tsukasa's hair.

Rui blinked, Soujirou's eyes widened, Akira was openmouthed.

While Tsukasa was too surprised to even stop her.

As Tsukushi finished shampooing his hair with mustard, she frowned, "Hmm… I don't think we're done yet, maybe a little bit of…" she trailed off as her hands reached for his hair and massage it just like when putting a real shampoo. As she finished, Tsukasa's hair was stiffly-straight and sticky, Tsukushi gave a triumphant smile. "Now we're done." She grabbed a tissue and wiped her hands with it. "Bye bye."

She started walking away when Tsukasa held her by her wrist. Tsukushi gasped in surprise as he tugged her towards him and she ended up on his lap!

"Hey, let me go!" Tsukushi demanded as she struggled free.

Tsukasa smiled evilly as he grabbed the ketchup on their table, "I believe you forgot the ketchup and maybe I just want to return the favor."

Tsukushi's eyes widened, there was no way he's putting ketchup on her long and shiny tresses!

"Don't you dare!" she yelped, "You tripped me remember!"

Tsukasa snickered, "And you almost put a hole on my head remember."

"But I didn't mean it and I said sorry."

"I didn't remember that I accept it."

"Why you--" she started to hit him with her small fist, but Tsukasa caught it easily with his hand.

"Be thankful I didn't put a red tag on you, otherwise you'll be worse than me just tripping you."

"And you even want me to thank you! Impossible!" then she shrieked as ketchup was poured on top of her hair, and just like what she did, Tsukasa massage her hair with the ketchup.

Willing to wipe the smug smile on Tsukasa's face, Tsukushi still sitting on his lap, reached for Soujirou's drink and poured it on Tsukasa's head and it traveled down his face and body.

Tsukasa glared at her, he took his own drink and poured it to Tsukushi. Incredulous, Tsukushi grabbed a handful of Rui's vegetable salad and spread it on Tsukasa's face. Tsukasa twitching his brow grabbed on Akira's mashed potato and dumped it inside Tsukushi's blouse.

"Aaaaa!" Tsukushi screamed in frustration, "I can't believe this, you have a brain of a six years old!"

"And what do you think of yourself?"

"You started this by tripping me!"

"You started this with your damn car door!"

Soujirou rolled his eyes with amusement.

Akira watched them then said with a sigh and a raised brow, "Did I just witness a food fight?"

"You definitely did." Rui said with a chuckle.

Tsukushi suddenly got up from her awkward position, days ago she was contented with her life and everything's perfect and running smoothly and now with just an accident she was involve with this idiot. "I think I'll go now!" she said but before she could run toward the exit she poured Rui's orange juice on Tsukasa's face for the last time.

Tsukasa deciding that this is far from over ran after Tsukushi, while Tsukushi ran as fast as she could but Tsukasa reached her in no time anyway.

"Stay away from me you idiot!"

"You're really challenging me you know," he said as he lifted her and put her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing, you beast!"

Before Tsukushi could protest, Tsukasa put her in a large drum full of water head first then he left with a satisfied smile to take a shower and change his clothes.

Tsukushi struggled to stand and as she looked around Tsukasa was no longer there. Her eyes narrowed as she got out of the drum and went to take a shower at the ladies bathroom.

**00000000000**

As the class finished for the day that afternoon, Yuki looked for her friend. She ran toward her when she saw her at the school ground and crouching behind a large tree.

"Tsukushi, are you okay, what are you doing there? You and Tsukasa make a humungous scene earlier."

Tsukushi grabbed her friends' wrist and let her crouched beside her.

"What's up Tsukushi?" Yuki frowned.

"Just be silent and watch."

The F4 was walking towards the school ground and Tsukasa was leading the way, he was now wearing a different clothes.

"So what happened after you two left, you never even told us yet?" Akira asked.

"I dumped her in the drum full of water and leave her there." Then he laughed.

Tsukushi tugged on a rope that was tied at the other end of the tree across the pathway.

"Tsukasa watch out!" Soujirou warned but it was too late.

Tsukasa's laughter was cut short as he tripped on the ankle-length rope and he fell on the muddy-side of the ground. His new clothes were once again ruined.

Argh!" he growled angrily. "Dammit!"

The F4 looked at the chuckling Tsukushi who was now standing beside the tree, Yuki was behind her.

"Look now, the great Tsukasa Doumyouji, swimming on the puddle of mud!" she took a picture of him as she kept on chuckling before she and Yuki ran away.

Tsukasa stood up abruptly as he started to follow Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa, I think this is enough for one day," Rui said.

"Rui's right, you and Tsukushi just keeps on getting back on each other." Soujirou added.

The trio just followed Tsukasa who refused to listen to their reason.

"C'mon Yuki, ran faster and start the engine fast, we need to get out of here!" Tsukushi said in a loud voice as she looked back and saw Tsukasa after them… or rather after her.

She heaved a sigh of relief as they entered the roof-less jeep and Yuki started the engine. But before they could get out, Tsukasa was already there and he tried to open the door on Tsukushi's side.

"Hey!"

When Tsukasa couldn't open the lock door, he just grabbed Tsukushi and carried her out of the jeep. "What do you think you're doing moron?"

Tsukasa just hugged her tightly without a word, Tsukushi's eyes widened as she realized that he was putting some of his mud on her!

"Why you childish idiot!" she struggled free. "When are you going to grow up?!"

Tsukasa just smirked as he traced his muddy fingers on Tsukushi's cheek.

"Aaaaaa! You're impossible!" she shrieked.

After a few seconds, Tsukasa let her go with a triumphant grin. The F3 just stared at them unbelievingly, they're still into it.

Tsukushi walked towards the driver's seat, "Yuki, I think I want to drive."

"Eh, are you sure?"

"Yep."

Tsukushi maneuvered the jeep and with a smug smile she 'accidentally' scratched the side of Tsukasa's car and with a last laughed she left the scene.

Tsukasa looked after the departing lady with a glint in his eyes. He was definitely going to make her pay and right now he felt like breaking something.

**0000000000**

Tsukushi was working on their video shop rentals at the moment while Yuki was at the dango shop. Her eyes widened when she looked up to see who entered the shop, it's none other than Tsukasa himself.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I am?" she suddenly asked.

Tsukasa stared back at her, Tsukushi gasped as she saw the sly glint in his eyes, she could tell that he was not happy about what she did to his car.

"You know what, it's your fault in the first place, so stop blaming me, because your so-called supposed hole in the head was history and I did say sorry and as I recall I even rubbed and kissed your poor head," she explained.

Tsukasa walked towards her, "You know, you're not that hard to find, I just contacted my private investigator and in a matter of hours I have all the details about you."

"Why did you investigate about me?" she asked nervously, "Look, we're even, you practically did the same thing to me as I did to you."

Tsukasa lifted up her face by her chin that he was holding with his finger, "You interest me."

"And why are you here exactly?" Tsukushi asked, her eyes still wide with what Tsukasa said.

"Nothing really," Tsukasa shrugged, "So this is your parents' shop?"

Tsukushi nodded.

"And I'm sure they'll be upset if some things will be broken here?"

Tsukushi's eyes widened again, "You don't mean--"

"No no, I'm merely asking… though I have the right to destroy something since you did scratch my car." Tsukasa said with a smirk, "I'll think of something though…but for now, I'll leave you in peace…" then he left.

Tsukushi released a sigh of relief as Tsukasa didn't make a scene in the shop.

**0000000000**

The next day at school after class…

Tsukushi and Yuki are walking at the school grounds with other students.

"Yo, Tsukushi…"

Tsukushi looked at the direction where someone called her, she saw Tsukasa with Soujirou… and her eyes widened when she saw what their leaning at, it's a fireman's truck complete with the water tank and the huge hose.

Before she could think of what he's gonna do with those, they point the hose at her and she was practically thrown on the ground as the pressure of the water was attacking her, it felt like someone's punching her.

'Damn Tsukasa!' She thought.

Tsukasa thought he's satisfied enough when a puddle of water that turned to mud surrounded Tsukushi.

"Now we're even," Tsukasa declared with a smirk.

"Tsukushi," Yuki who was thrown at the other side by the water pressure run to her friend, "Are you okay? And don't even think of bantering back or do anything or this thing between you and Tsukasa won't end."

Tsukushi at last listened to her friend, but she was sure that she'll have a bruise because of the water pressure.

"What, got nothing to say?" Tsukasa raised his brow.

"You know what," Tsukushi got up from the pool of mud with Yuki, "You're right, we're even, so this whole thing ends now and I don't have to be bother by you again, goodbye." With that, she turned away from him and walked away with Yuki.

Tsukasa's smile faded, did she just dismissed him? And she doesn't want to see him or do anything with him… he'll admit he did enjoy himself with their short war, though it's more of a child's play. But still, she was walking away.

And he didn't want to admit it but he feels like he's losing someone important, and he has no idea why?

**00000000000**

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be release soon!!!**

**Yorishiku.**


	2. Ups and Downs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HYD.

-

**F4 LOVE STORY: TSUKASA**

-

**Chapter Two:** Ups and Downs

-

Tsukasa saw Tsukushi as she passed by the corridor, he stared at her but Tsukushi didn't seem to notice him, she just walked ahead towards her designated classroom. He made a frustrated sound.

It has been two weeks after their 'war' and it has been two weeks that Tsukasa felt something that he couldn't believe, he likes Tsukushi…no.. he loves Tsukushi. He hates to admit it but it's true and he didn't know why... and why her?

He just suddenly felt it, maybe because Tsukushi's different from other girls.

"Tsukasa, what's wrong?" Akira asked with concern.

"Huh," he looked at his friends with confusion, "Oh, nothing. Let's get out of here and go somewhere else."

"Yeah," Soujirou agreed, "I heard this newly open bar, lots of girls too."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey, what's with you being so quiet?" Soujirou asked to Tsukasa. "You're not the kind of guy who sulks."

"I'm not sulking!" Tsukasa defended.

"So what's with the attitude then?"

Tsukasa took a deep breath before, "I love Tsukushi."

Akira sputtered his wine then he coughed.

"I guess the food fight did it." Rui mumbled.

"You love her!" Soujirou said with obvious shock, "You who never even dated a girl before!"

Tsukasa smacked his friend, "You don't need to remind me of that!"

Soujirou rubbed his head, "But still, you're choosy when it comes to girls."

"You're right," Tsukasa smiled, "And I chose her."

"Why?" Akira asked in confusion.

"Because of the food fight, nobody ever fights Tsukasa with food before," Rui answered.

"Rui, stop thinking of food," Akira muttered.

Tsukasa's vein popped, "Of course not that! I just felt it and I myself didn't know why, but all I could say is that I love her and she's not like those other girls who'll probably kiss our feet if we asked them too."

Soujirou nodded, "You got a point there."

"She kissed your head though," Rui added yet again.

The F3 looked at him with annoyance.

"Dude," Akira said to Rui, "You do know that that's different right?"

Rui shrugged, "Whatever."

"Anyway," Soujirou sighed, "Are you planning to tell her?"

"Of course not…yet," Tsukasa said, "I mean I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa and I usually don't chase girls but it's always the other way around, the problem is how can I make her chase me?"

The F3 sweat dropped.

"Tsukasa," Akira said with annoyance, "You said that you love her because she's different and now you want her to chase you! Of course that's not possible, it's not like she'll want to chase you, ne? Why not just court her or send her flowers, you know, that kind of stuff."

"I can't just do that," Tsukasa muttered.

"Why not?" Soujirou asked.

"Because she'll think I like her."

"That's exactly the point!" Soujirou said in frustration.

"But what if she'll just avoid me, what I need is something that'll make me get her attention."

"Tsukasa's right," Akira then agreed, "And everyone knows that he doesn't chase after girls."

"Irritate her some more then…" Rui muttered.

Tsukasa looked at his friend then he grinned, "That's right, that would surely get her attention."

"But you'll piss her off if you have another round of fight." Akira said.

"And she'll definitely hate you if you try the fireman's water again." Soujirou reminded him.

"I won't do anything like that," Tsukasa said with a frown, "I'll just irritate her with little things."

"Like put some itching powder on her back," Rui put in.

"No! I'll probably think of something."

Akira's eyes suddenly twinkle with idea, "Hey, how about that planned party, then you could just invite the students and I'm sure she'll be there too."

"Yeah," Tsukasa agreed, "That's right."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi was busy on the counter at the rental shop when Yuki came running with excitement.

"Hey Yuki, good you're here, help me out."

"Okay, then I can tell you the good news."

"So why are you here and not at the dango shop?" Tsukushi asked as they finished encoding the movies that their customers rent and the ones that has been returned.

"My part-time worker was there already and so was my assistant."

"And what's with you being excited about."

Yuki clapped her hands, "F4 is having a party at Tsukasa's mansion and everyone is invited!"

Tsukushi raised her brow, "So?"

"So we're coming silly."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Do you still remember what happened between me and Tsukasa two weeks ago?"

Yuki shrugged, "So? It's like eons ago, it's forgotten and it's not like he red tag you or anything."

"But Yuki he'll obviously be there because it's his house."

"And your point is?" Yuki quirked her brow.

"Well we'll both be reminded what happened and who knows what pranks he'll pull next time considering he has a brain of a child for an adolescent."

"But you're even, right? And he never even bothers you at school," Yuki reasoned out, "C'mon Tsukushi, we'll have some fun and since there's a lot of people there I'm sure he won't notice you."

Tsukushi sighed in defeat, "Alright."

"Yay!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Tsukushi are you done? Let's go, I'm sure the party's starting already," Yuki called on.

"I'm coming!" Tsukushi said as she descended the stairs.

"Wow, you look good, my friend!" Yuki marveled, Tsukushi's wearing a spaghetti strapped black mini-dress that ends above her knees and a high-heeled black boots that reached below her knees.

"You too Yuki," Tsukushi complimented her friend, Yuki is wearing a white tube top and black mini-skirt and an ankle length black boots.

Yuki dangled the keys in her hands, "So ready to party?"

"Yeah."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Why isn't she here yet?!" Tsukasa muttered as he looked around the crowd with a bored look, "If she won't come, I'll probably throw everyone out of my house!"

"She'll be here, maybe she'll be a little late," Soujirou assured his friend while on either side of him was a couple of beautiful girls from another school, they're his flavor of the week.

Rui was nowhere to be seen, probably sleeping on one of the room while Akira is with the woman he brought earlier and they're dancing at the dance floor.

"She better come here at my party," Tsukasa said with impatience.

Soujirou smirked, "Anyway, speaking of your ladylove, she just entered the main door."

Tsukasa abruptly looked towards the entrance and he automatically smile. He saw her looked around the crowd together with her friend, it was like he's seeing her moving in slow motion, tilting her head, taking a punch from the table not far away and sipping from it.

He took his glass of wine and he started to walk towards Tsukushi.

Tsukushi remained standing as she looked around the crowds, Yuki left her minutes ago to dance with a guy from another school, she was looking for a seat when she saw Tsukasa walking towards her.

'Oh, great!' she thought. She was about to move but the idiot seems to notice that she's about to flee.

"Yo Tsukushi," Tsukasa called and after a while he was standing in front of her, though she would like to think he's blocking her because he's tall.

Tsukushi made a face, "I'm starting to hate that word," she said in a loud voice.

"Why so?"

"Remember the first time you called me like that, you point a fire hose on me."

Tsukasa grinned, "Don't worry I have no plan on doing that again, so having fun?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Not anymore." She said while eyeing him.

Tsukasa's vein popped, he was about to retort when the music turned into rock and the dancers on the floor started to push each other and somebody happened to pushed Tsukasa and he tumbled a little towards Tsukushi and his wine was poured on Tsukushi's clothes.

Tsukushi's eyes widened as she felt the cold and sticky liquid pour down on her cleavage then to her breast and it started traveling down while it's leaving a wet mark on her dress.

Tsukasa was following where the liquid was poured, his eyes widened as he noticed that Tsukushi was not wearing a bra and her breast was molded by the cloth as it got wet. Tsukasa absently licked his lips.

Tsukushi's eyes widened as she saw Tsukasa's expression, "Don't look, you pervert!" she muttered though Tsukasa was the only one who heard her because of the music.

"There's a bathroom upstairs," Tsukasa said after he cleared his throat, "Nobody's gonna disturb you there since no one's allowed to go upstairs."

Tsukushi hesitated for a while as she scanned for Yuki thinking that she'd rather go home, but Yuki was nowhere in sight.

"Do you want me to show the bathroom to you?"

"No, I can manage," Tsukushi said as she started to walk towards the grand staircase, she left her glass of punch to Tsukasa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi wandered around the hallway at the west wing after she reached the top of the stairs, she could barely hear the music from the first floor.

'Where could the bathroom be?' she thought as she kept on walking.

As she walked she saw a slight open door to her left side, 'Maybe it's the bathroom.'

She pushed the door slowly as she peek inside, it's a bedroom and most of the things were in color blue, she won't be surprise if it could be a master's bedroom since it's so huge and the ceilings were so high. She examined the room but it looked like there was no one around, she shrugged and she went inside, surely there was a bathroom inside the room.

Tsukushi opened one of the doors inside the room and she almost smiled to see the bathroom, she felt sticky and she wanted to take a bath, well the idiot said that no one's allowed to go upstairs and she won't be disturb, and the bath tub looked inviting.

She took off her clothes and prepare for a bath, she felt relaxed as she felt the warm water on her skin and body.

After almost half an hour, Tsukushi decided to get up and just grabbed the blue robe hanging near the door, she'll just wait for her own clothes to dry.

Tsukushi decided to watch tv while she combed her hair as she wait for her clothes to dry. She didn't even noticed when her eyes started to droop.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning, Tsukushi yawned as she opened her eyes, she was about to stretch her arms when she froze in mid air.

She noticed that something heavy was drape on her legs, she gasped as she felt a hand massaging her right breast! Her eyes widened when someone, whoever's with her on the bed, stirred and buried its face on her neck and hugged her tightly.

Her face turned beet red and scrunched up as the hand kept on massaging her breast as if it's the normal thing to do! Tsukushi slowly lifted her covers and saw that she's naked under the cover. Her bathrobe was practically shoved at either side as the sash disentangled.

She panicked when she felt something hard pressing on her sides, and she can't help but scream her lungs out when the person beside her bit and nibble her neck!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

Tsukasa's eyes opened suddenly as he heard the woman screaming at his side.

"Shut it, woman!"

Tsukushi glared daggers at him, "You pervert!" she pointed an accusing finger at him, "You planned this from the beginning!" then she gave him continuous shoves and punches on the chest. Tsukasa end up lying on the bed again, Tsukushi not noticing that she's practically on top of Tsukasa.

"Stop pointing fingers, crazy woman!" Tsukasa dodge her every moves. "And it's not like I know what room you went to! It's your own doing too!" as he said this, a hand snake around Tsukushi's waist.

"How would I know if you didn't intentionally left this room's door open!?"

Tsukasa's eyebrow twitched with irritation, "If I really planned this, I should have ravished you last night!"

Tsukushi stopped that instant, her face red. Tsukasa has a point. Then she noticed her position. Her body was totally expose to Tsukasa's eyes as she straddles him and Tsukasa has nothing on except for his boxers! Her blush deepened.

Tsukasa smirked and change their position and he ended on top of her. "Good morning," he said before kissing a surprise Tsukushi.

She was so shock she didn't even move and instead, she accepted his deep kiss.

Things between them are starting to heat up when they separated abruptly as they heard a knock on the door and obviously trying to wake Tsukasa.

Tsukushi blinked and stared stupidly towards Tsukasa, "What the heck am I doing?" she asked silently in confusion. She left the bed fast and ran for the bathroom to bathe and change with her clothes. When Tsukushi emerged from the bathroom, she noticed Tsukasa sprawled on the bed and looking at her way.

"Tsukushi…"

"What?!"

"Let's stop biting each other's head off."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you." He declared bluntly.

Tsukushi gasped with shocked, "Don't say such things! Stop making fun of me! What? Is this some kind of your game again?" she asked, not believing him.

"It's true that I love you."

Tsukushi just looked at him, "Right…" she murmured. "You know what…" she walked towards the door, "I think I'll go home now… bye…"

"Tsukushi Makino, you come back here or… or I'll red tag your friend!" he threatened.

Tsukushi stopped on her tracks as she walked back to Tsukasa, "You!" she climbed up the bed and bring her hands up to strangle him, "You are so spoiled! What do you want me to say anyway?!"

"I want to know what you feel about me." Tsukasa said as he caught Tsukushi's hands and kissed her palms and nipped it seductively.

"You're so unfair!" she suck some air as current started to flow on her body.

"Just tell me something….anything!"

"Okay," she sighed, "Let me search myself for a while. That's all I can say."

"Why do you have to search your feelings, you should know what you feel!"

"Persistent, aren't we?!" she blurted.

"Remember the red tag." He smirked.

"You scum! How could I realize if I love you when all I ever felt at the moment is great annoyance for you!"

"Are you attracted to me in some way?" Tsukasa pushed.

Tsukushi turned red with irritation, "You're impossible!"

"Tell me what you think?"

"You're a big pompous ass!"

"Tsukushi…" he whispered her name in annoyance as he started to pull a red slip on his side table.

Tsukushi breathe, "You look good and smell nice, there! Satisfied?!"

"So, you're attracted to me," he grinned.

Tsukushi looked at him as if he was crazy, "No way!"

"Okay, this day, I'll declare that we're now a couple," he stated with a wide smile.

"How I wish I could wipe that smile off your face!" she ranted, "Do you really think I'll accept that idea!"

"Yes," Tsukasa nodded with confidence.

"How so?" her forehead crumpled.

"If you don't, your dear best friend will be in trouble once she receives a red tag."

"Do you really think I'll buy that the second time?" she asked in annoyance.

Tsukasa shrugged as he smirked, "Well, I think not. But either way, I'm Tsukasa Doumyouji, and I can do anything, just to get what I want. And Yuki is your closest friend, ne?" he gave Tsukushi a sideway glance.

Tsukushi gritted her teeth as she clenched and unclenched her palm. "Do as you please!" she said silently.

"What was that?" Tsukasa strained his ears towards the irritated Tsukushi.

"I said OKAY!" she yelled at his ears.

Tsukasa flinched and rub his ears as he backed away, but there's a smile on his lips.

"I'll go home now." Tsukushi announced as she started to leave.

"How about a goodbye kiss to your boyfriend?" Tsukasa said with a winning smile.

Tsukushi sighed as she kissed Tsukasa. 'I can't believe this is happening!' her mind roared.

"See you at school, baby!"

Tsukushi closed the door with a bang.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

That's all, maybe things are getting fast between them but they have to. They only have three chapters left and then we'll be having Rui's story.

**Yorishiku.**


	3. Our Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own hyd.

**F4 LOVE STORY: TSUKASA**

-

**Chapter Three:** Our Love

-

"What the hell was that noise?!" Tsukushi bellowed as the honking of the car outside their house was non-stop. She was exiting her room and she met Yuki on the hallway.

Yuki shrugged, both of them were still wearing pajamas, "No idea. Let's check it out."

They both went outside to look for the nuisance. Tsukushi's eyes bugged out as she saw Tsukasa in his convertible while his hand was pressing hard in the middle of the wheel.

"Stop that!" Tsukushi yelled, "You're too noisy."

Tsukasa shrugged and stopped pressing on the wheel.

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking my girl for school."

Then Tsukushi remembered their 'situation'.

'Oh, right, he's my un-expected boyfriend no.', she thought wryly.

She rolled her eyes as she unwillingly open the gates wider, with the help of Yuki, to let Tsukasa in.

Tsukasa drove his car inside.

"Here, let me help you close the gate," Tsukasa volunteered.

"Don't bother, we'll leave anyway." Tsukushi said then muses with her hand to introduce her best friend and her 'boyfriend', "Yuki I would like you to meet Tsukasa, my boyfriend," Yuki's eyes widened, "Yeah believe it." She said to her friend. "And Tsukasa, I would like you to meet Yuki, my best friend." They both greeted each other before they went inside the house.

"So, anything I can get for you? Drinks or something?" Tsukushi asked.

"How about a kiss?" Tsukasa grinned.

Tsukushi sighed before she tiptoed to kiss Tsukasa on his cheek but Tsukasa has other plans. Once Tsukushi reached for his cheek, he snaked his arms on her waist and pulled her.

"Ack!" Tsukushi shouted in surprise. Her arms unintentionally went on Tsukasa's shoulder.

Tsukasa smirked as he held Tsukushi's face towards him then his face went nearer to Tsukushi's.

Tsukushi's turned redder and redder when Tsukasa's face came inch by inch in slow motion towards hers. Then their lips met. Tsukushi gasped then moaned.

Yuki who was finally ready to go to school saw their intimate scene and she smiled silently as she tiptoed, as to not disturb them, towards the main door.

"I'm leaving, the house is all yours guys!" she chirped before closing the door.

The couple heard the sound of the retreating vehicle but they paid no heed to it as they kept on kissing and slightly touching.

"Ha!" Tsukushi gasped after Tsukasa let go of her lips with a smirk. She stepped a little away from him, "Okay, I'll just prepare something for you to drink and why don't you watch tv or something for a while, while I go take a bath and change clothes, okay?" she said, face still flushing red.

Tsukasa nodded, "Anyway," he said suddenly, "Good morning, babe."

Tsukushi nodded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsukasa parked his car at his official parking lot at the school.

Tsukushi grabbed her bag and started getting out fast when her foot tripped on the linings on Tsukasa's car (You know, the edge from the car when the car door is open) and she fell on the ground.

Tsukasa sweatdropped and hurriedly went to Tsukushi's side, "What the hell do you think you're doing, catching frogs?"

"You know what," Tsukushi looked up to her boyfriend as she snapped, "If you can't say something nice then DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!"

"Sorry for caring!"

"Ha!" Tsukushi started to stand up and wiggle herself away from Tsukasa's hold, "I can manage, I'm not some prissy girl, y'know!"

"Be my guest!" Tsukasa followed behind her with a scowl.

Not very long, when they were near the school's building, Tsukushi tripped again because of a large rock she didn't notice, she almost stumbles down the ground if not for Tsukasa's fast reflex.

"You know what sweetie, if you continue on tripping, I think I'll just have to carry you to your classroom," Tsukasa said with a frown.

"I don't need you to carry me, I can manage!"

"Oh, really." He arched his brow.

"I just miscalculate my footings!"

"Alright! I"ll pretend I believe you." He shrugs and walked beside her.

"Prick!" she mumbled.

"I'll meet you later then," Tsukasa said as they reached the building and he started to go the other direction after kissing Tsukushi.

Tsukushi suddenly felt a pang of incompleteness, "Matte!" she grabbed on his jacket.

Tsukasa frowned as he looked back at her.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled, "Missing me already?"

Tsukushi huffed, "In your dreams!"

Tsukasa nodded, "Later then." he started to walk off while whistling.

"Tsukasa!"

He looked back while grinning, "I'm going to look for my friends."

"Aren't you going to your class?"

"Maybe later."

Tsukushi sighed, what does she want from him anyway? She can't stay with him the whole time. She'll look like a clingy girlfriend who can't move on her own! And to think, they just started their relationship!

She looked at him like a stupid love-fool, waiting for something she didn't know, 'what's wrong with me?! Why am I looking at him as if I don't want to let him out of my sight!' she thought with a sigh, 'snap out of it Tsukushi!'

She pouted, "Later then."

"I'll see you later at lunch time," Tsukasa amended, as if reading Tsukushi's frustrations and battles within herself.

Tsukushi nodded and started to walk towards the stairs, then she turned back again. "Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa looked at her again, "Anything you want?"

"Err…" she blushed, "I hate to say this but…would you mind walking me to my classroom?" she said.

'Tsukushi Makino, are you mad?! Have you gone insane!?' her mind shrieked.

Tsukasa walked towards her and grabbed her stuff, "Of course."

When they reached her room, every girls' in her class gaped to the two of them. Obvious jealousy and scorn for her, and love-fool and longing towards Tsukasa.

They ignored them. Yuki was the only one who looked amuse, and there was also this other girl on the far away side who was always carrying her instrument and mostly late in class who was always minding her own business.

Everyone gave different reaction…..err….violent reaction when Tsukasa kissed her again. "I'll see you or you want me to fetch you after class."

Tsukushi smiled, "No, I'll just see you at lunch. I think first time glaring from the girls' here is enough for one day. Later."

"Yeah."

Tsukushi didn't leave on her spot until Tsukasa was out of her sight.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, that's a new development." Yuki said with an arched brow. "Oh well, considering the way I left you two earlier."

"Shut up, the last thing I need right now was a taunting voice like yours," Tsukushi muttered.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked with a frown, "Don't tell me you hate Tsukasa with that kind of attitude. Well, if all people hate like that then there won't be enemies in the whole world!" then she laughed.

"I didn't say I hate him!" Tsukushi fumed like a child since her voice was soft yet her teeth were gritted. "It's more like I hate myself…"

"….from liking him," Yuki continued with a nod. "I see. A conflict with yourself, that's the hardest. You'll end up crazy, Kushi."

"That's a relief!"

Yuki chuckled.

"Oh! How I love to see a fly flew inside your mouth!"

Yuki choked on her laugh as she tried to stop while wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Really now, all I can say is that the only solution to your non-existent problem is to be true to yourself and stop denying."

"I'm not denying!"

"See, I told you so!"

"Yuki!"

"Now you're putting your frustration at me." Yuki smiled playfully.

"I can't believe you're my best friend!" Tsukushi scowled, "And I did this whole thing for you."

When Yuki frowned with curiosity, Tsukushi shrugged and started relating the situation to her best friend.

"Aw how sweet!" Yuki exclaimed with wide grin. "That only proves how much you care for me!"

"Gah! You're not even worried that Tsukasa threatens to red tag you!"

"Of course not, 'coz he won't do it anyway, he's just baiting you dearest friend."

"Grrr…."

"That only proves how much he loves you. He'll do anything for you, ne?"

"Why do you sound like you're on his side?"

Yuki grinned, "Because you two look perfect for each other," Tsukushi was about to protest but Yuki cut her off, "Oh, there's our teacher now…"

Tsukushi sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At lunch time after the bell rang…..

"So, where's your prince charming?" Yuki asked as she and Tsukushi walked along the corridor.

"He said something about meeting me at lunch."

"I know the cafeteria where the F4 hangs out." Yuki snapped her fingers.

Tsukushi gave an inquiring brow.

"Why look as if you do not believe me, you're the only one who didn't care about your surroundings." Yuki pointed out, "That's why you're always tripping."

"One more insolent remark and I'll sew your mouth!"

Yuki laughed heartily.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There you are!" Tsukasa said in a loud voice as he stood from his seat at the cafeteria with the F3.

"Hi," Tsukushi gave the four males a small smile then she introduced Yuki properly to them as Tsukasa introduced the two of them to his friends properly too.

She was about to sit to one of the chairs when Tsukasa tugged her arms and grabbed her books and bag.

"I thought we're going to eat?"

"But not here."

"But Yuki…." Tsukushi was about to protest as Tsukasa dragged her behind him.

"….will be fine…" he said as they exited the door.

"What makes you think I'm coming with you?!" she stomped her foot.

Tsukasa looked at her after he stopped abruptly, "Won't you?"

"I….errr……" Tsukushi twiddle her thumbs together, she even remembered what Yuki said earlier about being true to herself.

'If I said no…it'll be a lie and he'll sure be mad…but I don't care if he's mad. If I said yes…I'll be saying what I really want…but he'll think I love him so much and I'm sure he'll have a good time rubbing it in my face!' she thought in debate.

"We don't have all the time, Missy!" Tsukasa started to get impatient as he tapped his shoes on the floor.

Tsukushi shrugged, 'what the heck!', she looked at her boyfriend, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

When they were out of the school building, Tsukasa assisted her as they walked towards his convertible.

"What are you doing? I can walk by myself, dummy!" she snatched her hands away.

"Yeah, whatever!" Tsukasa grabbed her wrist again and held it tightly.

"What makes you the boss of me?!"

"I'm your boyfriend, stupid."

"Well yeah, I shouldn't have let you!" she spat back as she got inside the car with a huff.

Tsukasa slammed the door to her side and walked to the driver's seat.

Tsukushi frowned as Tsukasa just sat there and he didn't make a move to start the car. "What's gotten into you? So silent all of a sudden."

"Don't you want me to be your boyfriend?" Tsukasa looked at her intensely, Tsukushi gasped as she saw him with that drool worthy expression, she feels like melting and she's crazy if she's not in love with him, heck who cares about their first blasted encounter anyway.

"I wouldn't have agreed to you to be my boyfriend if I don't want you to be," she rolled her eyes.

"I threatened you."

"You know what, maybe I just need a little pushing."

Tsukasa started to smile handsomely, "But you hate me the first time we met."

"I didn't actually hate you in a very serious way, things just got a little out of hand and that was weeks ago," she felt so ridiculous giving this kind of pep talk to a notorious guy like Tsukasa Doumyouji, it was just so out of his character to feel so down and unsure. "You know what, we're on our way to eat some lunch, so let's get the hell out of here and eat! I'm starving, for crying out loud!"

"Where to?"

"Kenny Roger's!"

They were in the middle of the road as Tsukasa drives so fast when the rain suddenly pours.

Tsukushi looked up the sky, her face meeting the rain, "Oh great!"

"Darn! Unpredictable weather!" Tsukasa cursed, "My car will be all wet!"

Tsukushi smirked rather than be irritated like Tsukasa, she even spread her arms as if feeling the rain.

Tsukasa looked at her with amusement, "You don't seem disturbed?"

"Why should I?" she smiled, "When it feels so good…haaaa…." She wiggled her head from side to side.

"I guess we can't make it to the restaurant, it's another thirty minutes drive and I don't want you getting soak even more."

"If that's the case…" she shrugged as she looked around where they are now, "Let's just go to the mall." She pointed at the building not far away.

"With our wet clothes?"

"Why, we're customers."

"It's not that, you can't expect me to go in there with my disheveled look, or you're forgetting that I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa?!"

"How could I when I always hear that 24/7 around the campus!"

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed, "You don't get it woman!"

"Tsukasa, what's more important, your image OR my stomach?" she pouted.

He sighed, "Well if you put it that way." He turned the car towards the parking area.

Tsukushi dances around the rain for a while as she twirls around before she let Tsukasa tug her arms towards the mall.

"It's freezing!" Tsukushi's teeth chattered as she hugged herself.

"I told you going to a mall was not a good idea…c'mon," he enveloped her in his arms as he started to lead the way.

"W-where are we going?"

"We'll buy some clothes."

Tsukasa didn't care when the water from the rain pooled down on their feet as they stopped on one of the boutique to buy some clothes. The salespersons didn't even bother to tell them off since they knew Tsukasa Doumyouji and his tempers.

The sales lady was delighted to assist Tsukasa with his clothing while Tsukushi chose some from the female stalls.

Tsukasa was about to take the green shirt the saleslady offered when Tsukushi hurried to his side. "Hey, try this one, it looks cool!" she handed him a red long-sleeved shirt with a zipper from top to the bottom of the shirt in the middle front. The saleslady snorted as Tsukasa took it to wear, Tsukushi gave the flirting lady one of her own death glares.

After a while, Tsukasa emerged from the changing room. "All set! So, sweetie, what d'you think?"

Tsukushi's eyes sparkled with adoration, "You look good, wow! I think I'll beat the crap out of everyone who'll FLIRT with YOU!"

Tsukasa grinned. The saleslady moved farther away from the couple.

"How about let's add this one up," Tsukushi suggested as she approached him and put the silver chain on the side of Tsukasa's newly bought jeans.

"Okay Miss fashion designer," Tsukasa smirked, "Now, it's my turn to dress you up."

"Eh!" Tsukushi blushed.

Tsukasa picked a red mini skirt and white three-fourths button up shirt and matching white three inch sandals with small red flower decoration.

When Tsukasa saw Tsukushi stepped out of the changing room, his eyes almost bugged out at Tsukushi's beautiful appearance and the sandals makes her looked leggy.

"Now I'm the one who'll definitely beat the crap out of anyone who even dares to look at you!"

Tsukushi smiled.

Tsukasa handed his gold card at the counter.

"So, where are we going now?" Tsukushi asked as she looked up to her boyfriend.

"We'll go at the fourth floor, I believe there's a decent classy restaurant up there."

"Even Mcdonald's okay with me."

"Not with our clothes," Tsukasa declared arrogantly.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes before Tsukasa assisted her out of the store.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There it goes….thanks for waiting and watch for the two last chapters of their love story and then it's all Rui in the spotlight! So who d'you think I'll pair up with Rui, Shigeru? A look-a-like of the female character of Sakura Diaries with the name of Sakura who also a look-a-like of Sakura from card captor Sakura? Sasaki but she's not Tsukushi's twin? Or……Umi…ngek…sweatdrops there's no way I'm gonna let her lay a single finger on our Rui…Yada!...so she's out then… 'til next time and hoping for your sweet cooperation…l8r…

I love Matsumoto Jun (cast as Tsukasa from hyd j-drama/played as shin on gokusen). He's really cool!


End file.
